


感想戦シリーズ

by nijisousaku



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: 感想戦をする二人です。Their petty-minded concession speeches.





	1. 新宿ポストモーテム

「君の種明かし、君の中から聞かせてもらったよ」とホームズは言った。モリアーティーがカルデアに召喚された次の日の夜、モリアーティーに振り分けられた個室に押しかけてのことだった。「なかなかの計画だったが、哀れだね。犯罪界のナポレオンとも呼ばれた男が、策に溺れるとは」  
　その言葉に、モリアーティーは眉をしかめた。癪に触るが、仕方がない。名探偵を殺し損ねた以上、慣れるよう努力するべきなのだろう。  
「内なるジミニー・クリケットに裏切られてしまってネ。まあ、座ってくれ。この話は長くなりそうな予感がするよ」  
「どうも」  
　ホームズは備え付けのデスクの横の、円形の椅子を引いた。「カルデアに来てから、マスターに新宿の思い出を聞いたんだ。どうやら善のモリアーティーとやらは、柱を倒す前から自身を裏切っていたようだね」  
「ん、どーいうことカナ？」と、モリアーティーはホームズの隣の椅子に浅く腰掛けた。  
「君がわざわざ、コロラトゥーラを破壊するスイッチをマスターに渡したワケさ。あれは、手を汚す覚悟を見たかったわけでも、マスターをモラルコンパスにするためでもない。元人間だったものを殺す覚悟があるか、元善良だったものを解放する覚悟があるか、知りたかったんだろう？」  
　ホームズが得意げにパイプを燻らせるのを見て、モリアーティーは先を促したことを後悔した。この男の長々しいプラグに付き合っていたなんて、ジョン・ワトソンはどのような精神構造をしていたのだろう。  
「善のモリアーティー──つまり良心を植えつけられた記憶喪失の君は、自分の正体には気づいていなかった。でも、自分が悪のモリアーティーに取りこまれる危険性には気づいていたんだ。もしくは、私が悪のモリアーティーに取りこまれる可能性を恐れていた。だから、確認したんだろう。いざという時に、善なるものを吸収した悪のモリアーティーが葬られるのか。その判断をマスターに任せていいのか。そうだろう？」  
　その問いにモリアーティーは立ち上がり、簡易キッチンに歩み寄った。新宿の記憶は鮮明にあるが、悔しさを表に出すのは主義に反する。「ふふん、ノーコメントにさせてもらうよ。──何か飲むかい？　ワトソンくんの著書の愛読者だったらしい職員に、ポートワインを貰ってね。君はイケる口だろう？」  
「頂こう──コロラトゥーラの中身を見せた、とまで聞いたよ。まったく、未成年に酒を飲ませないモラルはあるのに、過激なものを見せない努力は放棄するのかい。善の、と言ってもロクなものじゃなかったようだ」  
「そんなに責めないでくれたまえ。君だって、どうやら善の私がいたくお気に召していたようじゃないか！」  
「まあ、おもしろい見世物だったからね」  
　ホームズは悪怯れもしない。傲慢なところは一つも変わっていないのだな、とモリアーティーはため息を堪え、二杯のグラスをテーブルに置いた。  
「一つ質問があるんだが、良いかな」  
「ドーゾ」  
「状況から察するに、《モリアーティーを信じる善人》が、君にとって《大切な人》なんだろう？　どうしてそんなに信じてほしいんだい？　信じるに足る人間でもないくせに」  
「ああ、そうか。──例え話をしよう。君は私を蜘蛛と呼んでいたヨネ」  
「ほめ言葉としてね」  
　モリアーティーは鼻を鳴らしてみせた。「私が蜘蛛だとしたら、君は猟犬だ」  
　ワトソンが何度も用いた例えであっても、宿敵が使うと不快に感じるらしい。眉根を寄せて無言の抗議をなすホームズを無視し、モリアーティーは話を続けた。  
「蜘蛛は欲望を理解する。獲物が自らの意思で向かってくるように世界を整えるんだ」ホームズは無感動に頷いた。はて、学生を講義に没頭させるにはどうしたのだったか。「一方、猟犬は行動を理解する。逃げ道をマークし、餌場を突き止め、行動パターンを把握する。──私たちは違う生き物だ。相容れない。君は新宿で、計画を立てるのが苦手だと言ったね。それは間違いだ。実のところ、君は欲望を理解し得ないのサ」  
「なるほど、手痛いな」  
「つまるところ、無条件に信じられたいという欲を、君はおそらく理解できないんだよナー。私が言葉を尽くして説明したところでネ」  
　ホームズはグラスをデスクに置き、腕を組んだ。「でも、今の話で腑に落ちたこともある」  
「何かな？」  
「今の話を聞くかぎり、君は燕青の数式よくぼうは理解できるが、解こうどうは理解できないんだろう？　そして、燕青は化けたものに影響される。理解できないものならば、自分の素質を身につけさせてしまえば良い。……君、燕青に自分の霊基を模写させただろう」  
　これは知られていると予想していたため、モリアーティーも笑みをこぼした。確かに、数式はシンプルだが解が予想できず手に負えないとは、モリアーティーと魔神柱が燕青に対して共通して持っていた認識だった。  
「やっぱりわかっちゃうか〜！　さすがホームズ！　褒美だ、もっと飲みたまえ」  
「アディオス・アミーゴ、なんて言葉遣い、そうそう被るものじゃないからね。他にも証拠はあるが」  
　ホームズは、よほど細かくマスターに話を聞いたらしい。それとも、アサシンが現れたときも、どこかから見張っていたのだろうか。忌々しく思うし、自身の宿敵なのだから当然だとも思う。  
「ふふ。魔神柱が幻霊の融合を行なったときに、試しにネ。でも、あまり意味はなかったな。彼には可哀想なことをしたヨ。最後にはひどく混乱していて、哀れだった」  
　白々しいのは承知の上だが、燕青のことは本当に可哀想に思っていた。ドッペルゲンガーとの融合が引き起こす副作用を、まったく予想していなかったと言うと、嘘になるが。  
「こうやって悪の親玉から話を聞くのは、私としても初めての経験で興味深いな。二つめの質問になるが、許してくれたまえ。実のところ、一番大きな番狂わせは何だったんだい？　シェークスピアとアンデルセン？　マスターの言動？」  
「ああ……」モリアーティーは口ごもった。教えてしまって良いのだろうか？　先ほどから、手口を晒しすぎではないだろうか。しかし、答えを告げられたホームズの反応への好奇心が、躊躇する心を上回った。「記憶をマイナスして善心をプラスしたジェームズ・モリアーティーは、シャーロック・ホームズを大切に思う可能性が高いと予想していたんだよね。そしたら、私が君を取りこんだ時点で勝ちが確定するだろう？　マスターは魔神柱に殺させれば良いだけだ。だが、どうやら私も間違うことがあるらしい」  
　自分自身に似たものに惹かれるのか、違うものに惹かれるのか。もちろんどちらも計画の内ではあったが、それでも確度の低いルートに進んでしまったことは痛恨事だった。  
　ホームズは机の上のグラスを左手で弄りながら、モリアーティーを見つめ、「おや、残念だ。私は君のことが好きなんだけどな」と冗談めかして首を振った。  
「……アラフィフ相手に熱烈だねえ？」  
「あはは、ご謙遜を。私は百歳越えで老衰して死んだが、君はライヘンバッハの頃のまま、若くてキレイだよ」  
「なるほど、そう考えると状況が違ってくるネ」モリアーティーは含み笑いをして、ホームズを上目遣いで見つめた。「君の告白は嬉しいけれど、私よりも五十歳も年上のお爺ちゃんと共犯者になるのはチョット……。ゴメンネ」  
「……共犯は、私の方こそお断りだが」  
「その代わり、シャーロック・ホームズは私とグルだったとみんなに仄めかしてあげようカナ？」ホームズが片眉をあげて次をうながすのを見て、モリアーティーはほくそ笑んだ。「マスターをバレルに導き、私に無様にも取り込まれたのは君だ。一度は捕まったマスターを、魔神柱から私の元へ連れかえったのも君だ。君が不確実な情報を秘匿し、裏で画作していることは、皆知っているヨネ！」  
「お前が私に敵対して犯行に及んだことも、皆知っているだろう。君自身が認めたんだ」  
「そしてジェームズ・モリアーティーの認める動機を信じてはならないことも、皆知っている。わかっているのかい？　人間味のあるワトソンくんのいない今、君は私と同じで信用ならない存在なのサ」  
「善のモリアーティーなんて逸物を信じていたマスターが、私を疑うと思うかい？」  
「……ダヨネー。ううん、せっかく召喚されたのに、何もできないなんて」  
　モリアーティーが唇を尖らせると、ホームズは目を細めた。優しい笑みだった。  
「それは困るなあ。君が死んでから六十年間、私はずっとつまらない思いをしてきたんだ。お願いだから、失望させないでくれよ」


	2. 虚月館ポストモーテム

　部屋を訪ねてきたホームズに、「君の密会の相手は、クリスだったんだろう？」とモリアーティーは訊ねた。  
　その日、レイシフトから帰還したばかりのホームズは、モリアーティーの問いを聞くと「どうしてまた安楽椅子探偵を気取ってるんだい？　せっかくの悪人ヅラがもったいないよ」と応じ、もはや定位置となった椅子に体を埋めた。  
　《友は近くに置け、敵はさらに近くに置け》とは、サーヴァントとなってはじめて知った名画の格言だが、最近のホームズはそれを体現しているのかもしれない。  
「実は、人生の選択について深く考えるべき出来事があってネ」  
　モリアーティーはそう笑ってみせた。ホームズは怪訝な顔をしたが、なんのことはない、憎むべき探偵がレイシフトの際に呟いた冗談が、思いのほか癇に障ったのだ。  
　仮に正しい答えを出せるものにのみ価値があるなら、価値があるのは探偵だけでない。事件の全体像を詳細に把握し、全てを仔細に述べることのできる、芸術家の犯人もそれに当たる。そもそも、ホームズにはノーバリでの失敗談があるではないか！  
「さて、新米探偵くん。君の推理を聞こうじゃないか」とホームズは、目の前の椅子を我が物顔で指し示した。モリアーティーは素直に腰掛け、ホームズの真似をして背もたれに背を預ける。  
「まず明解な事実を指摘するところから始めよう。クリスは左利きだ」自分の意思で人指し指を食い切り、ダイイングメッセージを書くのに、利き手以外を選ぶ道理はない。  
「はて。正直で実直そうな彼なら、左利きだと名乗り出るのでは？」  
「クリスは身寄りがないだろう？ 後ろ盾のないままで犯人扱いされるのは、善人だって怖いヨネ」  
「密会相手が左利きである可能性を開示したのもクリスだ。自分を追い詰めるようなことを言うかな」  
「例の左利き用カップは犯行現場──君がマッチポンプをした現場のことだが──に残っていた。そして、この屋敷で紅茶を淹れてまわるのはクリスだけ。言及しないワケにはいかないサ」  
　ホームズはその解答がお気に召したのか、右手のパイプに火をつけながら先を促した。「なるほどね。それじゃあ、動機を教えてくれ。何のために私と面会していたんだい？　あの時刻のクリスは、今回のお家騒動にまだ無関係だ。相談事だって無さそうだが」  
「君が彼を呼びつけたんじゃないかな。おそらくは、地下室からの隠し通路を知るためにネ。クリスが屋敷内に詳しいのは、ネックレスを見つけたことからも推測できる。もしかしたら故人である日本人建築家と通じていたのかもしれないけど、これは邪推のしすぎカナ〜」  
　ホームズはこの攻防を楽しんでいるのだろう、上半身を乗り出してモリアーティーを見据えた。こうすると少し猫背気味に見える。「ここまでの君の推理が、正解だと認めよう。私はクリスを部屋に招き入れ、会話をした。クリスは寂しがり屋の良い人物だったよ。ダイイングメッセージに母と書いたのは、ハリエットのことを義理の母だと認識していたからだろう」ホームズはうすく微笑みを浮かべた。「死んでしまって残念だ」  
　白々しい。ホームズがクリスに相談していたことは、隠し通路以外にもう一つあるはずだ。しかし、それについては後に回すことにしよう。話し続けだからか、ひどく喉が乾く。はて、サーヴァントに飲食は必要ないと言ったのは誰だっただろうか。「さて、君の愛しのドクター・ホーソーンの話をしよう。ヴァイオレット家主治医のホーソーンは、ハリエットの愛人だ。──これは関係ないが、色男で医者の善人というのは、君のタイプでもあるね」  
「やめてくれ」とホームズは眉を潜めた。至近距離で主人公に不快感を与えられるとは、誠に悪役冥利につきる。  
「これは推測になるが、ケインはホーソーンの子供だと思われる。これは君も気づいたコトだろうが」  
　紳士ながらも家の存続にとらわれているアダムスカが、自分と血縁のあるケインと、非嫡出子である姉妹を同等に扱っているのが気になった。  
「正解だ」とホームズはてらいもなく認める。「これは実際に顔を見た私だけに言えることだが、ケインの容姿はアダムスカには似ていなかったね。耳の形が全く違う」  
「そして、クリスがアンの子供であることも、君ならすぐに感づいたと思われる。マスターでさえ知っている程度のことだからネ」  
「人様の家系図を剪定して楽しいかい？」  
　モリアーティーはホームズの嫌味を無視した。「つまり、君は商会メンバーと医者の個人的な弱みを握っていた。アンにはアーロンとの件、ホーソーンにはハリエットとの関係。伍はアンの手駒だ、彼女を守るためなら何でもするだろう」  
「私は人の弱みにつけこんだりはしないさ」とホームズは、いたく侵害だというように胸に左手を当てた。その動作があまりにも名探偵らしからぬものだったので、モリアーティーは鼻を鳴らした。  
「人の心を知っているフリは、今更通用しないよ」なにせモリアーティーの目の前にいるのは、カルデアでマスターから満月の話を聞くためだけに、マスターに睡眠薬を盛るような男なのだ。「クリスもモーリスも、これらの人物が協力すれば死が偽装できた。モーリスの遺体を確認したのはホーソーンと伍だけだし、クリスの遺体はアンが地下に運搬した。ここで、深夜の密会の二つめの相談内容が分かる──君は、クリスにも協力を要請していたんだ。死を偽装して逃亡するように、ネ」  
「なるほどね。しかし、血縁関係がつまびらかになったら危険な立場に陥るクリスはともかく、モーリスが死を偽装してまで逃亡する理由がわからない」  
　それはモリアーティーにも謎だった。殺人犯のいる虚月館から逃げたかったのかもしれないし、結婚が本当は嫌だったのかもしれない。人の心など、伝聞ではわからない。  
「私に言えるのは、君は殺人を防ごうとするだろうというコトだけだ」  
「そして、私はそれに失敗した。この事件には殺人犯がいることを忘れてないかな。ハリエットは、確かに二人を殺したと証言している」  
　モリアーティーは首筋を掻きながら、その言葉を否定した。「クリスは毒殺だろう？　毒を無害なものに入れ替えて、苦しむフリをさせるのは難しくないだろうさ。崖からの突き落としだって、入念な準備があれば生き残ることは可能だ。──君だって滝から生還したじゃないか」  
「おかげさまで」とホームズは無感動に頷く。自虐ジョークがウケなかったことに、モリアーティーは軽く気分を害した。  
「君は、マスターの夢と矛盾させることなく、全員を救ってみせたんだ、というのが私の考えだ」そして、それはおそらく事実でもある。証拠を見つけるのは容易だ──どんなにうまく隠れても、生きている人間は痕迹を残す。寂しさに耐えきれず、自分から現れる可能性も高い。この場でホームズが否定したとしても、流れる月日が証拠を運んでくるだろう。  
　ホームズも同じ考えだったのか、素直に負けを認めた。「課題を採点されている気分だよ。教授、私は満点だったかな？」  
「大学のドロップアウトには難しい課題かと思ったが、合格点をあげよう。ありがとう、楽しませてもらったよ」  
　ホームズは紫煙の燻るパイプを口元から下げ、モリアーティーの言葉に頷いた。「こちらこそ、久しぶりに楽しむことができた事件だった。礼は言わないが」  
「ハテサテ、私は何もしていないが」  
「私の考えを述べていいかな？」ホームズは自分のターンが回ってくるのを心待ちにしていたようで、瞳を輝かせた。「ドーゾ」とモリアーティーは促した。どうせ止めたところで意味はないことは、カルデアで生活をともにして嫌というほど思い知った。そもそも、モリアーティーの部屋を訪ねてきたのは、これが目的だろう。  
「今回の事件の原因は、ジェームズ・モリアーティーだ」とホームズは断言した。  
「何でも私のせいにするつもりカネ。大した陰謀論者だ」  
「カルデアの廊下の監視カメラで、マスターが倒れた瞬間を確認しようか？　レイシフトのログをつぶさに確認してもいい」とホームズは続けた。まるで、モリアーティーがその程度の証拠の抹消すらしていないような口ぶりだ。「テムズ川のように腐ったコネのあるお前が、百年前に関わっていた商会がまだ存続していることを知り、その様子と利用価値をマスターの目を通して知ろうとしたんだ。商会の２位と５位は紹介されたが、さて１番とは誰だろう。私には、目の前にいる男な気がして仕方がないんだが」  
「想像力が豊かだネ」とモリアーティーは躱した。ホームズは呆れた顔をしたが、これに関してはホームズに責められるいわれはない。ホームズは、モリアーティーの起こす事件を楽しむあまり、意図的にモリアーティーのコネクションを見逃しているのだ。今回も、わざわざ証拠を探しに行きはしないだろう。常に正しく犯人を突き止める男の《例外》となるのも、なかなか楽しいものだ。  
　マスターには悪いが、しばらくは我慢をしてもらうほかないだろう。


End file.
